


Beauty On Canvas

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/Spain - Freeform, Belgium/Spain - Freeform, Character Death, End Frain, End USUK, Horror, M/M, Mona Lisa, Muse!Spain, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Painting, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere!France, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Like the Mona Lisa I will make a beautiful canvas of you my beloved muse
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Spain (Hetalia), Belgium/Spain (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably be so OOC and sorry for any french or english grammar ! I only like the Van Gogh paintings so it's kinda new for me giving attention to Mona Lisa .
> 
> Anyway it's a Dark or Yandere France x Spain fic, there will be character death and other pairings will be there too and bit of America x Spain and bit of Spain x Belgium .
> 
> Next Chapter will be up soon !

_The first painting I remember seeing was the Mona Lisa ._

_I was on a little day trip with my grand-père in Louvre Paris ._

_I remember how my breath was stolen, just by seeing her smile . My grand-père chuckles as he petted my hair ._

_' Beautiful is she non ? ' I nodded in silence ._

_' How she remembers me of your grand-mère .'_

_I stared at the painting in silence and then looked at him .' grand-mère ? '_

_' Yes she was so lovely, so beautiful, full of warmth like the painting .'_

_I did not understand at the moment the feeling I got from him, was I afraid ? Maybe .. Did I feel a thrill go on my spine ? Sure .. ' Where is grand-mère ? She said she will take me for a crêpe ...' I pouted slightly I loved those moments with my grand-mère, I realize a bit she is getting old and I don't have much time with her .._

_' I am sorry ..' grand-père suddenly whispered .' But your grand-mère, my lovely Adilne is a painting now.'_

_' A painting ? ' What is my grand-père talking about, can you turn someone into a painting ? Maybe he meant he painted her .._

_' Yes like the Mona Lisa, oh Francis I wished you could've seen her .'_

_I felt confused, bit scared and curious ._

_I wanted to know why I can't see her ._

_' Hand up ! '_

_Everything went quickly I did not know where to run, did not understand where to stand all I saw was my grand-père putting his hands up and went on his knees ._

_' She is a beautiful painting now .' Was all he said, the last he said ._

_After some years went by and I understand now, grand-père made grand-mère into a painting because he loved her so much ._

_I really wanted to see it, too bad I never could .._

_I started to paint aswell but it's only for so long until Paris became so dull, grey and boring nothing inspires me anymore ._

_' Perhaps an other scene will help .' A dear friend of mine Monica said as she sips a bit of thee .' A new scene ? But I went everywhere in France, where could I possible go ? Don't dare to say America only gods know how long my beauty will last by those greasy pigs ! '_

_Monica laughed softly .' I agree I saw some of my highschool classmates returning from that place, they were looking so unhealthy poor souls .'_

_She looked around as her eyes fell on the world map, I despise that thing but it covers the cracks I made with mine wine bottle so I don't complain much ._

_' Do you have some darts laying around ? '_

_' Oui why ? '_

_' Throw a dart to a place on the world map, you get an other turn if you hit America or the ocean .' She winked at me .' I like the idea ... Okay I will do it but I want to have an other chance if I hit England .'_

_' Deal .'_

_I sought for those darts I know where somewhere in my drawer of the desk standing in my living room, I found them soon and took one out quickly ._

_' God stand by my side for this .'_

_' Don't blame him if you miss where you really wanna go .'_

_' I go where the dart will lead me .'_

_I took a deep breath and throw ...._

_I looked away fast . ' Tell me it's to dramatic for me ! '_

_Monica rolled her eyes at me, I know she did because she was silent ._

_I hear her getting up and walking to the world map .' Oh ~ I do think you will like it .'_

_' Which place ? '_

_' Spain .' She smiled at me as I looked at her .' You are going to Spain my dear Francis .'_

_Spain ..._

_Who ever thought I will find it there my muse .._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying Francis is not alright in the head, but I think you already figured that one out ! Anyway for the ones who waited for Antonio, he will be seen a bit in the next chapter, and be coming in chapter 4 with the others like Kiku, Alfred and little Romano, after chapter 4 horror, death and Yandere!France will appear .
> 
> I decided to put a few Nyotalia and 2P!Nyotalia characters in it, I don't know a lot about Spain never been there before but I feel the story should be placed in Spain . So if any information is wrong please let me know, and sorry for any grammar or misspelling !

Francis knows he decided to move at the wrong time to Spain .

The season was hot as it was early July, and the rain made his mood worse . He was terrible with warmth he was more an Autumn person .

' Hello new neighbour ! ' He turned around as he just got back from the store, some cheese, bread and wine were in his shopping back .' Bonjour ~ ' He smiled back at the happy italian Feliciano Vargas .

' How was your day Francis ? ' He asked with a million dollar smile, but before the french man can asnwer Feliciano talked again .' Mine was so great Ludwig decided to try and spend some time with Romano ! '

Francis almost rolled his eyes, _that guy keeps talking and talking it's starting to get on my nerves !_

' I am so happy he and my little boy maybe be the bested friends .'

Francis could tell from the whole situation it never be the case, Romano takes after his mother after all the woman Francis only met once and he hopes it stays that way .

He kinda wonders how a guy like Feliciano who shits and pukes rainbows and kittens could possible pregnant a woman like Chiara .

' Did you go shopping ? ' 

' Yes some food ..' Francis noticed Feliciano also has a bag .' You too ? '

' Oh no ! I mean yes I went shopping but not for food .' He grabbed the item in the bag and pulled out .' A dress ? It's very beautiufl .' 

' Thank you ! '

It's a mystery .

' Oh Arthur hey ! ' Feliciano waved at the other neighbour who slowly walked out of his apartment with a yawn .

The british man Arthur Kirkland just gave Feliciano a wave but frowned at Francis before walking off .

Francis doesn't mind he doesn't like Arthur either, _stupid limey ._

' I wonder why Arthur dislikes you ..' Making the sweet kinda dumb Feliciano frown .' He is always kind to everyone or else Kiku will scold him for being rude .'

' Perhaps we started at the wrong foot, maybe it will blow over soon non ? '

' You are such a understanding person Francis ! '

Francis smiled but he starts to get annoyed, he just wants to get home and paint .' How are your paintings going ? '

' Good .. A little bit I haven't still found my muse .'

' That's too bad .. Anyway we have a small party for Romano's birthday this weekend, maybe you can come ? If you want to of course ! We are happy to have you ! '

' Are there not kids ? '

' Romano .. Has friends but not many and they are pretty quiet and calm, plus I have some single friends of course .' 

Francis smirked at Feliciano .' Are you trying to set me up ? '

' Maybe .' _Cheeky brat .._ ' Anyway maybe you find your muse ? '

' I doubt a kid will be a fine muse .'

' Romano is mine muse .' Feliciano looked offended .' Because he is your son .. But okay I will be there .' Francis has the feeling Feliciano will keep bothering him about it, plus he is the most likeble person in the whole building . Francis doesn't need to make him an enemy .

' Really ? Great ! It's saturday 3 o'clock you know the place .' He winked as he walked off .' Bye Francis ! '

' Goodbye ...' Francis waited for Feliciano to leave, before his face changed from looking tired to just monotone .

He walked to his apartment, and almost thrown the entire shopping back in the trash .

' I am so stupid ... Walk faster you imbecile . '

He walked past some paintings .' You have work to do ... Stupid .. Worthless .. People keeping me away from this ..'

He thought of Arthur .' He is on to me ...' He shoke a bit .' He is on to me ...' He felt like chocking .

' I need to paint .' He grabbed a paint brush .. And looked at the empty canvas he put ready before he left .

' Muse ...' 1 stroke .

' Muse ...' 2 strokes .

' Muse ...' 3 strokes .

**_The room filled with soft laughter .._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was short or anything I wrote it bit too fast because I wanted to work on it, but I had writersblock and found it difficult to continue .
> 
> Anyway Arthur and Francis are already not friends in this, spoilers Arthur feels something is wrong about Francis but doesn't know what . There is always someone in a group that is the first to notice something is wrong .
> 
> Romano is Feliciano and Chiara's son, Chiara is 2P!Nyotalia South Italy, she will not be seen only mentioned spoilers again she is a bitch .  
> See you next chapter !


End file.
